


Kinktober 2018

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Bottom Lance is my theme for this Kinktober festivity. I'll be updating every day in October unless there's an emergency.Leave a comment! It fuels my creativity.





	1. Lancelot - Deep-throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes frequent “visits” to the Galran Prince after the alliance was formed. But this time Lotor is in heat, what can Lance do to help?

Lance lost track of how many times he snuck to the Prince’s ship in the middle of the night. The first time was a childish reason. Their alliance was new and he hid his feelings well with a veil of hatred. Of course, it was just a rouse. One that Lotor saw through rather quickly. 

 

He got yelled at by the team, Hunk took his side like he always does but he was tired of getting chewed out for not paying attention. 

 

Even Shiro with his damn stupid haircut scolded him longer than usual. 

 

He locked himself in his room, tears streaming down his caramel cheeks. 

 

That’s when the communication device Pidge made him went off. 

 

“Hunk,” Lance sniffed. “I don’t want to talk right now.” 

 

“Ah, but it is me Red Paladin,” a sultry voice spoke. 

 

Lance flipped on his side and looked at his phone screen to see the prince gleaming. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“I see the remnants of tears staining your otherwise perfect complexion, I thought maybe I could assist.” 

 

“Assist? How?” 

 

“That’ll remain a secret, for now, I’ll send a pod for you, you can accompany me in my quarters.” 

 

Booty call.

 

Lance knew one when he hears one. But he hasn’t gotten laid since he got stuck in space a year or two ago. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, would it?

 

That was the beginning. 

 

He gets messages almost every night now, and sometimes during the day. He sneaks out and they make love for hours before he wobbles back to the team blaming his unsteady legs on training. 

 

Today was no different.

 

Lance was laying on his bed when he got the message. 

 

He didn’t even bother to look, he changed the ringtone so he could get out in a flash. 

 

The pod awaited him as always and he bit his finger in anticipation. 

 

“My love,” Lotor spoke softly. 

 

Lance ran into his embrace soothed by his strong firm chest. 

 

Lotor played with his hair as he walked him down the familiar halls to his room. 

 

“Do something for me, Lance,” 

 

Lance was getting hard at his very voice. 

 

“Anything,”

 

Lotor guides him to his knees. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Oh! _

 

It had been a while since his last blow job, but he was confident he was still good at it. 

 

He pulled down Lotor’s armor and was utterly shocked to see it much thicker than usual, and with a swollen knob at the base.

 

“Are you?” 

 

“Galra go into heat, it’s rather unpleasant unless there’s reoccurring release. I’d rather make love all night long, however, you have a mission tomorrow so this will have to do.”

 

“Yeah ok,” Lance wasn’t sure how that was going to fit in his mouth. He felt him up slowly, tracing his fingers down his shaft. Lotor gripped his hair impatiently. Lance understood and licked around the tip, still very unsure. 

 

Lotor growled and thrust into Lances unprepared mouth. Lance choked and gripped Lotor’s thigh, not pulling out, but not going in deeper either. Lotor usually made sure to go at Lance’s pace but not today. He thrust repeatedly to the very back of Lance’s throat. Lance let of startled garbled noises gripping Lotor’s thighs, painfully hard in his pajama pants.

 

Lotor hissed and sped up the pace. Lance was getting dizzy due to lack of oxygen but mama didn’t raise no quitter, so he swirled his tongue obediently. 

 

Lotor cursed and moaned his name. Lance knew he was close. 

 

His jaw ached, his throat was sore, but he had never been this hard in his life. 

 

Lotor pulled all the way back giving Lance a second to take gasping breaths before shoving all the way up to the hilt and shot down his throat. Lance swallowed the pinkish fluid and coughed repeatedly, slumped on the floor. 

 

Lotor caressed his face saying sweetly, “sorry love, I was too harsh.”

 

_ No joke.  _

 

“Let’s rest before you go back.”

 

Lotor dressed in his night clothes and spooned Lance with a content smile on his face. 

 

Lance drank some ice water and coughed a few times before settling in. 

 

_ Warn a guy before you fuck the shit out of his throat, Jesus Christ.  _


	2. Shance - begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm not enough,” he teased.
> 
> “Please...” Lance begged.
> 
> “Please what?”
> 
> “Please fuck me.”

“Please...” Lance begged. 

 

“Please what?” Shiro cooed. 

 

“Please fuck me.” 

 

How did Lance get into this situation? 

 

It all started with some good advice from close friends. 

 

Lance had a crush on his teacher, well ex-teacher. He was his astronomy teacher and did an excellent job walking him through the difficult subject. He was kind, understanding, and ripped as fuck. 

 

He wondered on the daily how a teacher got so ripped. 

 

Where does he work out? That question led the question, does he work out with a shirt on?

 

That lead to a series of jerking off to his Facebook profile picture like a slut and even fingering himself coming to the very thought of Shiro and his giant pecs. 

 

He needed him inside him. 

 

“Why don’t you ask him on a date you horn dog,” Pidge suggested. She had her eyes glued to a DS unconcerned with Lance’s predicament.

 

“If it was that easy I would have done it already,” he pouted. 

 

“You have his number don’t you?” Hunk mentioned. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Ask him to hang out, see where it goes.”

 

“Good plan buddy!”

 

\- Me: Hey Shiro! Wanna get some drinks? -

 

He awaited the reply anxiously.

\- Shiro: Sure! When and where? -

\- Me: When are you free? -

\- Shiro: I’ll be done grading in an hour or two, how about tonight at 8? - 

\- Me: Sounds perfect! -

Shiro: see you then! -

 

“Yessss!” Lance cheered. 

  
  


***

 

Lance definitely had too much to drink, but the walk to his apartment always sobers him up. It helped that a slightly tipsy Shiro offered to walk him home. 

 

They walked and talked and Lance could have sworn he’s never been this happy before. 

 

“You need to get some rest,” Shiro said as Lance fumbled with his key. 

 

“No.” 

 

“No?” 

 

“I need you,” Lance pressed their lips together roughly with a suddenly slick tongue pushing in. Shiro was startled but didn’t push him away. He wrapped his one arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

 

Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. 

 

“Lance no, you’re drunk, this isn’t...” Shiro began. 

 

“I’ve wanted you for months, it doesn’t get more consensual than this,” Lance nibbled at his ear. 

 

Shiro spotted some fresh lube and condoms on the table and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“You planned this,” he said with a grin. 

 

Lance brought him into another hot kiss. “Fuck me Takashi.” 

 

His birth name flipped a switch he had long since hidden. 

 

He pressed their lips together, messy and passionate. Lance hummed knowing just how well his plan was going. 

 

He unzipped Shiro’s zipper but his hand was grabbed firmly. 

 

“I’m gonna make you beg for it.” 

 

Consider this hidden kink awakened. 

 

He pulled off Lance’s clothes in a rush and carried him to the bedroom. 

 

He lay waste to his neck, chest, collarbones, stomach, pretty much any bare skin with his mouth, leaving a large assortment of trashy hickeys. 

 

“Fuck Shiro please.” 

 

“Hmm not enough,” he teased. 

 

“Please...” Lance begged. 

 

“Please what?” 

 

“Please fuck me.”

 

“That’s my Lance.” 

 

My Lance, he felt the same way! 

 

Shiro probed his entrance with his calloused fingers. 

 

Lance twitched around his fingers biting his knuckle to quiet himself. 

 

Shiro pulled his hand back. “No, be loud.” 

 

Shiro inserted two more fingers roughly grinning at Lance’s moans. 

 

“Please Shiro, enough with your fingers!” 

 

“Say my name,” 

 

“Takashi, please! I want you inside me!” 

 

Shiro entered in one swift movement leading to a sharp cry from the recipient. He would have been afraid he hurt him but the look on his face was nothing but pleasure. 

 

He started slow but soon quickened his pace. He thrust as deep as he could, hitting the sweet spot every time. 

 

“Ta...kashi, fuck!” Lance threw his head back in ecstasy. Shiro didn’t slow down despite Lance clawing at his back. 

 

He gripped Lance’s member eager to make him come. He thrust with more force than he would if he was sober. The alcohol impaired his judgment on Lance’s wellbeing in the morning. 

 

Lance sure as hell didn’t care if he could walk tomorrow. 

 

They were both getting close, Lance moments away from ripping out his hair. 

 

Lance spurt onto his stomach, but Shiro didn’t stop. 

 

“Palo Palo Palo, FUCK!” Lance tightened his grip with his arms and legs, clinging on for dear life. 

 

Shiro finally came filling up the condom completely. 

 

He tossed the condom and flopped on his back. 

 

“Wow,” they both said in unison. 


	3. Sklance: Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro want to try something new, a blindfold and handcuffs. But will Lance be up to the task?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually four pages :O

**Shklance, sensory deprivation**

 

Lance had a boyfriend. 

 

Lance had two boyfriends actually. 

 

They all met in college and were inseparable since day one. Shiro and Keith were already dating when they met but they welcomed Lance into the relationship all the same. 

 

Did I mention they were kinky as shit?

 

And they both refused to bottom, what they did before Lance is a mystery. 

 

He didn’t mind really, he’s always been submissive, this was the greatest way to perfect his bottoming. If only they could all get married to each other. 

 

Now Lance was more excited than usual. When he has work off the next day, he lets them go to their heart's content. 

 

They dote on him in the morning, however. They bring him breakfast in bed and apologize profusely was stealing his ability to walk around normally. Not like he didn’t like being taken care of. 

 

But today, they said they have a surprise.

 

He wondered what it could be. 

 

He opened the door calling out, “I’m home!” 

 

Keith and Shiro sat eagerly on the couch. 

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, they were up to something. 

 

He looked at the coffee table to see lube and condoms ready to be used. But there was something else there as well. There were a blindfold and handcuffs. 

 

“Well someone’s eager,” Lance grinned setting his satchel by the door. 

 

Keith fidgeted in his seat. “Of course if you don’t want to...” 

 

Lance planted a kiss on Keith’s unexpecting lips. 

 

“Aren’t you going to get me in the mood first?” 

 

Lance sat in the middle of the couch, Shiro and Keith lavishing him with kisses. He smiled as they nosed around his neck leaving love bites in their wake. 

 

Keith teased his shirt off and whispered in his ear, “I heard it’s really fun to wear a blindfold, intensifies the pleasure. Want to try?” 

 

Lance nodded, already feeling weak in the knees. 

 

“Safeword is Jello,” Shiro said in a sultry voice. 

 

“Jello? Pfft, what?” Lance was shut up with a passionate kiss. 

 

Shiro pulled the blindfold over his eyes with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Lance was unaware of how intense this experience would be. 

 

He was on edge, to say the least. If he didn’t have full trust in his partners this would be much less fun for him. 

 

Keith gave his nipples some attention while Shiro unbuttoned his pants. 

 

Lance let out a shallow breath as Shiro wrapped his lips around his swollen cock. 

 

Shiro gave great head, it was wonderful for everyone involved. 

 

He bobbed expertly giving the back on the head some attention. 

 

Lance’s toes curled and he let out a breathy moan. Keith chomped on his shoulder sucking on the damaged skin shortly after. 

 

Shiro quickened the pace, bobbing faster, with more purpose. 

 

Lance chewed on his lip somewhat ashamed at how close he was to bursting. 

 

Keith picked up on it and slipped some lubed up fingers inside. He fished for the prostate and Lance shot out with a soft moan. 

 

Shiro cleaned up the mess and kissed him firmly. 

 

“I wanna fuck you, can I?” Keith asked with another bite. 

 

Lance nodded a reddish hue infesting his cheeks.

 

“Handcuffs ok?” 

 

“Fuck it, sure.” 

 

Keith cleared the coffee table and threw him onto it. He clamped the cuffs and help his arms above him. Lance giggled as they both peppered him with kisses. He made a less innocent noise as Keith pushed his dick inside. 

 

Lance gripped the table above him and cried out as he was rhythmically pounded. 

 

“Are you ok?” Shiro asked concerned.

 

“Fuck. Don’t. Stop.” 

 

Keith shook his head and sped up his pounding. 

 

The darkness was all-encompassing. His mind hyper-focused on the feeling and nothing else. It was a new state of pleasure he had never experienced before. 

 

Shiro kisses him upside down and sucked bruises into the crook of his neck. 

 

Lance gripped the table harder and let off a needy whine. 

 

Keith spurt into the condom with a sigh, pulling out exhausted. 

 

“Me next,” Shiro kissed Lance again and slipped on a condom as well. 

 

Lance was eager to be filled again but was shocked as he was hoisted over his shoulder. “Shiro?” 

 

“I don’t want to hurt your back.” 

 

How considerate! 

 

Lance flopped onto the bed before he felt Shiro nudging the entrance. Shiro was much bigger than Keith, so he usually likes having him go first, contrary to what you might think. 

 

Shiro started slow like he always does. Lance always ends up begging him to hurry and go faster.

 

Shiro quickened the pace and Lance slightly jumped as Keith brushed his hands against his skin. 

 

“Sorry!” 

 

“Keep.. ah! Keep going.” 

 

The sounds of slapping echoed the room. Shiro dug his fingers into his hips leaving slight bruises in his wake, he was always is so careful not to hurt him but he was feeling reckless tonight.

 

“Both...” Lance said with a pant.

 

Shiro stopped and looked at Keith quizzically. 

 

“Both of you!” 

 

“At the same time?” They asked confused. 

 

“Duh at the same time that’s why I brought it up!” 

 

Keith clicked his tongue and moved under Lance. “Being awfully bossy don’t you think Shiro?” 

 

“Maybe we should punish him?” Shiro teased. 

 

Lance nodded aggressively like a slut. “Yesss.” 

 

Keith pushed his way inside and waited for Shiro to join. 

 

Shiro poured on some extra lube and squeezed in without too much resistance. 

 

Lance was super glad he cleaned himself out before he got home. 

 

They reached their hilts with a sigh. Keith rolled back his hips and rocked them forward. He felt Lance twitch around them both. 

 

Shiro tested the waters as well, leading to a loud gasping, “don’t hold back! I can handle it.” 

 

They shook their heads and thrust faster, alternating thrusts perfectly. Lance gripped the headboard and cried out. It was too much, they were right, but he’s not giving up now. 

 

They switched to thrusting at the same time and that resulted in garbled Spanish which only came out when he was really feeling good. 

 

Which obviously was the case.

 

His toes curled, his back bowed, breathing was getting difficult and the darkness was still overwhelming. 

 

All he could feel was the intense penetration, the hot breath on his neck followed by wet kisses, Shiro’s firm grip on his hip, and the ever-flowing love he felt bellowing from his partners. 

 

Tears slipped from his eyes but no one seemed to notice thanks to the blindfold. 

 

Lance was seconds away from coming, though his own cock was untouched. Keith and Shiro gave a swift thrust that made his body quake and spurts the pale liquid on his chest. 

 

Keith came moments later and Shiro finished last, as usual.

 

They pulled out and took off the blindfold and handcuffs. Lance squinted at the bright lights and they spooned Lance between them for a few minutes before getting into the shower and washing off. 

 

Lance took one step out of the shower and collapsed on the floor. 

 

“Lance!” They both cried out in concern. They rushed to him and Keith cradled him in his arms. 

 

“I knew it! You were in pain weren’t you!” Keith scowled. 

 

Lance pushed his pointed finger onto the crease in Keith’s forehead smoothing it over. “Ease up Keith, I knew what I signed up for.” 

 

Keith grabbed his hand and kissed it. Guilt dressed both of their faces. 

 

“Calm down I’m fine, just let me sleep in the middle and we can be even.” 

 

Shiro smiled and carried him into bed and lay him in the middle. Keith crawled onto the left and Shiro onto the right. Lance let Keith’s arms wrap around his back as he lay his head on Shiro’s chest. 

 

Keith was asleep in seconds and Shiro plugged in some earbuds to listen to an audiobook while Lance nuzzled up to his chest. 

 

“We don’t have to do this again if you don’t want to Lance,” he said in a low whisper. 

 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Lance cooed. 

 


	4. Matt x Lance: spanking and Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is surprisingly kinky and Lance loves every minute of it. He decides to try something new in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now I forgot to update yesterday so I’ll update twice today

Matt Holt was a wonder of a man. 

 

Firstly, he was a huge fucking nerd. If it wasn’t for his kickboxing classes he would be textbook nerd. 

 

He was extremely intelligent. He graduated high school two years early and college one year early and got his masters in one and a half years. When he was 25 he was already an astrophysicist. 

 

Lance was 22 and he was a barista. He tries not to compare himself to his boyfriend, but it’s hard not to. 

 

They met at the gym. Matt was new and Lance took it upon himself to teach the newbie how it’s done. Matt didn’t mind the handsome teacher, he’s bi, and Lance didn’t mind the handsome student, he was pan. 

 

They met up outside of the gym on occasion, they met each other’s friends, siblings, even parents. Everyone else thought they were dating before they admitted it. 

 

Once they got serious, Lance saw a side of Matt he never saw coming. 

 

Matt.

 

Was.

 

Kinky. 

 

Jesus Christ Matt was kinky. It started with Lance asking if he had any kinks. Matt avoided the question. 

 

Then out of the blue, Matt smacked Lance’s ass to be funny, but they were both so turned on they turned off the stove and fucked on the kitchen table. 

 

Then Lance surprised Matt with some handcuffs, and he simply devoured him. 

 

It became a game for Lance. What kink would he discover next? 

 

Lance sat in the apartment in a robe, awaiting him to come home from work. He hit up the sex store and bought some blue lingerie. He had thigh high see through stockings and blue panties. They made his ass look fantastic and complemented his dark skin well. 

 

He had the robe over in case someone stopped by his house to ask a question or borrow sugar or some shit.  

 

He heard the door unlock and shook with excitement. 

 

Matt opened the door with a yawn and called out, “Babe? I’m home. What do you want for din...” he paused as he saw Lance splayed out on the couch in a robe. 

 

“Did you take a bath?” 

 

Lance shook his head and pulled the robe off seductively. 

 

Matt’s jaw dropped at the masterpiece laid before him. His expression changed as he tossed his satchel to the side and embraced him. 

 

He kissed him deep and passionate, massaging Lance’s tongue with his. He pulled back and nosed the crook of his neck. “What did I do to deserve you.” 

 

“Everything,” Lance smiled softly. 

 

Matt picked him up easily and carried a giggly Lance to the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed. He peppered his stomach with kisses, giving his V a lick. 

 

Lance gasped and treaded his fingers through Matt’s shoulder length hair. “Fuck me Matt.” 

 

Matt flipped him onto his stomach and gave his ass a solid smack. 

 

Lance let out a breathy moan. 

 

“You like that?” Matt teased. 

 

Lance nodded burying his face into the pillows. 

 

He smacked him again, this time hard enough to leave a pinkish mark on his cheek. 

 

Lance’s eyes watered and he grew firmer. 

 

Matt gripped his ass hard and gave one of his cheeks a solid bite. 

 

“Fuck,” Lance cursed into the pillow. 

 

Matt lubed up his fingers and pushed them inside forcefully. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure why he was being so rough today but he was loving every minute of it. 

 

Matt smacked him again reveling in the gasps and moans he received from his boyfriend. 

 

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispered in his ear. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened. No one had ever told him he loved him before. His eyes watered and tears slipped down his cheeks. 

 

Matt flipped him on his back and brought him into a heated kiss, and smooched his forehead. “I should feel bad for making you cry, but it just turns me on.” 

 

He thrust into Lance in one swift movement. Lance almost screamed but he covered his mouth. Matt pulled back his hand and kissed his palm. “No one can hear you but me, be as loud as you want.” 

 

Lance moaned as he thrust again. He repeated this three times, each time harder than the last. Lance cursed and gripped the couch as he sped up his pounding. 

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks; he was still thinking about how Matt loved him. 

 

Matt  _ loved _ him.

 

And he loved Matt. 

 

Matt thrust even harder rocking the couch and Lance moaned even louder. 

 

His thighs were definitely going to be bruised at this rate but neither of them cared. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Matt I’m close!” 

 

“Me too,” Matt said short of breath. He interlaced their fingers and plowed him into oblivion. 

 

He rode Lance through his orgasm and flopped on top of him, squished between the confines of the couch. Matt looked at his boyfriend doe eyed and used a tissue to clean up the mess on his stomach and thighs. 

 

“Shower?” Lance asked.

 

“Shower,” Matt said wiping the tears from his cheeks. 


	5. Hance: feederism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk doesn’t have kinks, despite Lance’s desire to. Expect for one, stuffing food down Lance’s skinny throat.

“No way Hunk, I won’t do it.” The Latino frowned slightly. 

 

“Please? You’re so skinny. You could use the extra calories.”

 

“I’m not eating half of this cake!” Lance crossed his arms. He said he would do anything for his boyfriend, but eating half a cake was crossing the line. 

 

“Ok, I just thought I’d be hot feeding you.” 

 

Hot?

 

That changes things. 

 

Hunk was as kinkless as it got. He wanted soft sex every time, no spanking, no hard biting, no hard anything. 

 

So the fact that this could turn him on, that was worth pursuing. 

 

“Ok.”

 

“Really?!” Hunk said ecstatically. 

 

“Sure sure, anything for my favorite person.” Lance kissed his cheek. 

 

Now it was sort of weird sitting on Hunks lap naked as he shoved chocolate cake down his throat. But Lance could feel Hunk’s ever growing erection pressing on his ass. 

 

Hunk saw the reaction he wanted from Lance and grinned. 

 

“Ready for me to enter?” 

 

“But I haven’t finished yet,” Lance said confused. 

 

“Keep going,” 

 

“Ok,” Lance took another big bite from Hunks hand. 

 

Hunk was huge to say the least, but he pushed in very easily. 

 

Lance almost choked on the cake, but managed to swallow. There was the equivalent of two slices left. 

 

Hunk rocked back and forth as he pushed another handful into Lance’s mouth. Lance sucked on his fingers and felt Hunk get harder inside of him. 

 

It was too much, it was too much on both ends! He was beyond full. His stomach was expanding as he took another bite and as Hunk thrusted again. 

 

Four bites left. 

 

The frosting stuck to the back of his throat as he struggled to swallow. He could really use a glass of water about now. 

 

Hunk rocked a deep thrust and Lance moaned despite the fingers in his mouth. 

 

Two bites left. 

 

He managed the swallow another bite, desperate for something to drink. The cake was so thick, as was Hunk. 

 

Hunk kept a slow pace and he scraped up he last bite and slid it into Lance’s throat. 

 

He barely swallowed the last bite and collapsed onto Hunk’s shoulders. 

 

“You did so good, let me reward you,” Hunk kissed him licking up the chocolate from his mouth. He pushed him onto his back and thrust into him repeatedly.

 

Lance gripped the carpet and wrapped his legs around him, moaning all the while. 

 

Hunk sped up and pushed a kiss onto Lance’s lips, thorough and rough. 

 

Lance was so full in his stomach and in his hole he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

 

Hunk pulled out and came onto his stomach. 

 

He sat in between Lance’s legs and ran his hands along his chest. 

 

“I love you,” Hunk cooed. 

 

“Love you too,” Lance sighed exhausted. 


	6. Klance: Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to let Keith do what he’s never let him do. Bite him like a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I waited this long to write Klance

Keith was an anxious person.

 

He had a stressful job, had stressful parents, a stressful life.

 

Lance was his only escape from it all.

 

He loved the way he laughed, loud with slight hiccups if he was really laughing. He loved the way he would hold his hand when he was anxious. He would pull and his fingers with his pointer finger until they were interlaced. He loved how Lance scratched up his back when they made love, how he moaned louder than anyone he’d ever been with, the “o” he made with his mouth when he fucked him welcoming a tongue, fingers, or something else. He loved almost everything about him.

 

And Lance says he has a surprise.

 

What did he do to deserve him?

 

He entered their apartment tossing his phone and shoes to the side and called, “Lance?”

 

He flipped on the light to see Lance posed on the couch, stark naked, with a rose in his mouth.

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Laughing? You’re supposed to be turned on!” Lance pouted.

 

Keith grabbed the rose and pressed a kiss on his mouth.

 

“A rose? You charmer,” Keith kissed his cheek a few times.

 

“So you know that thing I usually don’t let you do cause they’ll see it at work?”

 

“Hickeys?”

 

“Biting,” Lance chewed on his lip.

 

“What about it?”

 

“I changed my mind, and bought some cover up.”

 

Keith virtually launched himself at Lance. “I... fucking...love you,” he said between kisses.

 

He pulled off his work shirt and mouthed his chest. He wanted to give him every mark he could. His own stamp, that Lance was his and no one else’s.

 

He sat on top of Lance and admired his body, looking for the perfect spot to bite.

 

He swirled his tongue under his nipple grinning as he felt Lance shutter under his tongue. He sucked on the flesh underneath leaving and L shaped mark.

 

He pulled back to see Lance quaking underneath him. He leaned back down and sucked on his collarbone before chomping down.

 

Lance jerked and threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair.

 

Keith sucked on the bitemark soothing the broken skin.

 

He flipped Lance over and traced circles on his back before biting down like a vampire.

 

“Ah!” Lance gasped.

 

He sucked hickeys onto his back and bit his shoulder, blood beading on the bite mark.

 

Maybe that was too hard.

 

“Want to stop?” Keith asked licking the drop of blood.

 

“No,” Lance said barely above a whisper.

 

He traced the bite marks and flipped him on his back again. Lance was slick with sweat and precome, Keith put his final bite mere inches from where his hip met his groin, biting down firmly.

 

Lance gasped and shot onto Keith’s face and immediately began apologizing.

 

Keith wiping the mess off his face and slid his fingers into Lance’s mouth.

 

He had twelve bite marks scattered around his body, his skin was a rosy caramel color and sweat beaded on his forehead. He sucked Keith’s fingers obediently and panted as soon as Keith retracted his fingers.

 

“We should do this more often,” Keith teased.

 

“Finally something we agree on,” Lance chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all next time to find out who fucks Lance next!


End file.
